


Sugar and Spice, and Everything Nice / Сахар, специи и милые штучки

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Существовала одна позорная вещь, о которой Джерард старался даже не думать. Всё, что было его в голове – это кружащийся в платье Фрэнк.</p><p>Если бы Джерард мог думать о чём-то другом, возможно, он бы так и поступил. Он имеет в виду, что да – то, чем он занимается, является действительно жутким, но если бы Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы люди видели его, тогда у него хватило бы ума опустить чёртовы жалюзи. !warning! - кроссдрессинг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice, and Everything Nice / Сахар, специи и милые штучки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dankee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sugar and Spice, and Everything Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724457) by [Dankee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dankee/pseuds/Dankee). 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2730648.

Джерард всегда знал, что Фрэнк Айеро – это его застенчивый сосед, живущий рядом с ним практически всю его жизнь. Он также знал, что Фрэнк младше, чем он на три года, и эта разница в возрасте между ними создавала весьма большие проблемы для их несуществующей дружбы. Джерард понимал, что шестнадцать лет – это слишком юный возраст для того, чтобы осмеливаться на что-то, и на тот момент он совершенно точно был уверен в этом. В это же время существовала одна позорная вещь, о которой Джерард старался даже не думать. Всё, что было его в голове, – это кружащийся в платье Фрэнк.

Если бы Джерард мог думать о чём-то другом, возможно, он бы так и поступил. Он имеет в виду, что да – то, чем он занимается является действительно жутким, но если бы Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы люди видели его, тогда у него хватило бы ума опустить чёртовы жалюзи.

Джерард сидел у себя в комнате на кровати, смотря через бинокль в сторону комнаты Фрэнка через окно. Стоя на цыпочках, он перекатывался с пятки на мысок, будучи одетым в маленькую юбку-карандаш и белую блузку, прочно затянутую в районе талии. Его обманчивые, буквально несуществующие изгибы тела были идеально подчёркнуты плотной блузкой и обтягивающим материалом юбки. Фрэнк также сделал себе макияж, выгодно подчёркивающий достоинства его лица, а длинные тёмные волосы были выпрямлены и аккуратно обрамляли щёки и шею.

Всё это приводит к тому, что Джерард неосознанно начинает сжимать себя через обтягивающие джинсы. Он судорожно выдыхает, когда Фрэнк, видимо, роняет что-то и наклоняется вниз, тем самым открывая шикарный обзор на то, что скрыто у него под юбкой. Его задница (в существование которой Джерард поначалу долго не верил, но потом начал считать самой прелестной на свете) немного выпячивалась и была облачена в тонкое кружево.

\- Маленький ублюдок, - стонет Джерард спустя какое-то время, когда до него доходит, что на Фрэнке были надеты розовые кружевные трусики. Их задняя часть выглядела абсолютно плоской, лишний раз доказывая то, насколько худой всё же была задница этого мальчишки. Рык вырывается из горла Джерарда, и он понимает, что собственной руки ему уже недостаточно. Ему нужно _это_ и прямо сейчас.

Меньше, чем через несколько минут он уже бежит к дому Фрэнка, обувь то и дело соскальзывает с его ног, а джинсы сильно натирают промежность. Джерард перепрыгивает через две ступеньки, когда поднимается по лестнице, а затем отчаянно стучит рукой по массивной деревянной двери.

Тихое «одну минуту!» просачивается сквозь неё, заставляя Джерарда дрожать от нетерпения. Вдруг дверь распахивается, и за ней стоит пребывающий в шоке Фрэнк.

\- Джерард Уэй?

Джерард разочарованно хмурится, когда видит, что Фрэнк успел облачиться в пушистый розовый халат. Фрэнк обхватывает локти руками, отступая от двери.

\- Есть ли что-то, что я могу сделать для тебя, Джерард Уэй?  
\- Я видел тебя, - признаётся Джерард, замечая, как руки Фрэнка лишь сильнее сжимают халат, а его лицо краснеет.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, - отвечает он, качая головой и кладя руку на дверную ручку. – Что ж, если тебе ничего от меня не нужно, то тогда я... – он начинает закрывать дверь, но Джерард резко препятствует этому, подставляя свою ногу в проём.  
\- Я видел тебя, Фрэнк. В платье. – Шепчет он, и глаза Фрэнка расширяются в один момент, после чего он распахивает дверь до упора, пропуская Джерарда в дом. Затем он быстро захлопывает её.  
\- Что я должен сделать, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что ты никому не расскажешь? – спрашивает Фрэнк, покусывая губу и моргая ресницами. Джерард лишь усмехается.  
\- Ничего, - небрежно отвечает он, и по Фрэнку внешне видно, что он заметно расслабляется. – Я просто хочу посмотреть, - добавляет Джерард с лукавой улыбкой на губах.

Голова Фрэнка дёргается так быстро, словно его ударяют кнутом: - Что?! Зачем?!  
\- Потому что, Фрэнк, - Джерард приближается к нему настолько быстро, насколько Фрэнк даже не мог себе представить, - ты жутко возбуждаешь меня, - он выдыхает.  
Фрэнк указывает на самого себя: - Я? Я возбуждаю Джерарда Уэя?

Джерард кивает и расстёгивает свои джинсы, чтобы хотя бы частично освободиться от давления. Фрэнк словно пугается и вновь скрещивает руки на халате.  
\- Ни в коем случае, - говорит он и сужает глаза.

Ничего не говоря, Джерард хватает его за руку и подносит её к своей промежности. Фрэнк начинает задыхаться, когда чувствует пульсирующую выпуклость под своей ладонью. Он резко краснеет и отдёргивает руку, отходя назад. Джерард не хочет позволять ему этого, но в его взгляде читается явная озадаченность.

\- Спальня, - объясняет Фрэнк. – Я хочу сказать, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы увидеть мою комнату? Мне кажется, что это будет в любом случае правильнее, чем в коридоре моей матери. – Последнюю фразу он бормочет, поднимаясь по лестнице наверх, и Джерард послушно тащится за ним.

Они доходят до комнаты Фрэнка с такой же скоростью, с которой Джерард бежал к этому дому. Фрэнк нерешительно открывает дверь к себе, пропуская Джерарда вперёд. Он осматривается в небольших размеров комнате, уделяя вниманию каждому висящему на стене плакату. Black Flag, The Bouncing Souls, Green Day и гораздо больше групп, висящих в такой маленькой комнате у этого ребёнка. В целом помещение выглядело довольно убранным, если не брать в счёт некоторые предметы одежды, которые явно нарочно были брошены на пол. Джерард проходит вглубь и садится на кровать; Фрэнк встаёт перед ним.

\- Итак, что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал? – спрашивает Фрэнк, нервно покусывая свою губу. Он то и дело переносит свой вес вперёд и назад. – Устроить тебе шоу?  
Джерард пожимает плечами: - Думаю, да. Я просто хочу видеть тебя, - он выделяет голосом последнее слово, надеясь немного успокоить Фрэнка, потому что чёрт, это просто грёбаный стриптиз.  
\- М, - Фрэнк неловко улыбается, развязывая перед халата. Его руки то и дело натыкаются друг на друга, но в конце концов ему удаётся совладать с узлом на поясе, и сам халат мгновенно падает с его плеч на пол. Казалось, что он застревал буквально на каждом своём движении; словно какие-то неудачные попытки, которые попытались выполнить в сексуальном режиме. Пальцы Фрэнка начинают трястись, и в конце концов он даже не может схватить пуговицу, чтобы расстегнуть её. Джерард замечает это.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь? – спрашивает он, поднимаясь с кровати и, обходя Фрэнка, кладёт ему руки на талию со спины. Он может слышать каждый вдох, проходящий через горло Фрэнка, и это заставляет его улыбнуться.  
\- Эм, да, - пищит Фрэнк, а его несчастная губа практически разодрана в клочья между зубами. Он сознательно надавливает зубами ещё сильнее до тех пор, пока не появляется чувство онемения, но затем Джерард останавливает это – он поворачивает Фрэнка лицом к себе и накрывает обкусанные губы своими. Фрэнк издаёт странный звук от удивления и отстраняется; его кожа на скулах стала розовой, а на лице играет нахальная улыбка.

Джерард возвращается к тому, что не сумел закончить Фрэнк. Он расстёгивает оставшиеся пуговицы за кратчайший срок, и тот полностью снимает блузку с себя. Рот девятнадцатилетнего парня мгновенно наполняется слюной, когда он проводит руками по этой оливковой коже, которая обтягивает грудь Фрэнка. Он трёт его соски большими пальцами, заставляя Фрэнка рвано вздохнуть от столь непривычного телесного контакта. В какой-то момент Фрэнк заключает лицо Джерарда в свои руки и соединяет их губы вместе, создавая целомудренный поцелуй, в то время как пальцы Джерарда стремительно спускаются к его горящей плоти.

Их лбы упираются друг в друга, но ровно до того момента, пока Джерард не разворачивает Фрэнка спиной к себе. Он опускается на колени, и Фрэнк издаёт удивлённое мычание. Джерард пробегается пальцами по выбритым и гладким ногам шестнадцатилетнего, и их мягкость заставляет его улыбнуться.

Через какое-то время Фрэнк снова начинает дрожать – Джерард не может не чувствовать его вздрагивания от каждого касания. Он также знает, что Фрэнк весьма нервный, а потому ему необходимо найти какой-нибудь способ, чтобы успокоить его и заставить почувствовать себя более раскрепощённо. Он снова окидывает взглядом всю комнату, останавливаясь на позирующем для фото Билли Джо Армстронге. Джерард, блин, даже не успел придумать что-либо, когда слова сами собой начали вырываться из его рта:

\- _Это началось, когда мне было четыре года:_  
Моя мама ушла за продуктами... – пропел он, водя руками по бёдрам Фрэнка. Тот повернул голову и посмотрел на парня вниз с недоумевающим лицом, но Джерард лишь продолжал:  
\- _А я прокрался в её спальню  
Чтобы поискать что-нибудь четвёртого размера..._

Джерард расстёгивает ширинку, когда Фрэнк понимает, что за песню он поёт. Он встаёт с колен, когда Фрэнк заставляет юбку упасть до его щиколоток, обнажая розовые трусики, которые всё ещё надеты на нём. Стоит ему опустить взгляд вниз и ещё раз убедиться в том, какое нижнеё бельё он выбрал, как его щёки заливаются краской. Джерард берёт его руки в свои прежде, чем он успевает сказать что-либо.

\- _Сахар, специи и милые[1] штучки_  
Созданы не только для девочек, - он начинает раскачиваться, вовлекая Фрэнка в своеобразный танец, заставляя шестнадцатилетнего хихикать.  
\- _GI Joe[2] в колготках украшала мою комнату,_  
Комнату единственного и неповторимого.  
\- _Король на день!_ – впервые за всё время начинает подпевать Фрэнк, и Джерард смеётся, вращая его.  
\- _Принцесса ночью,_  
Король на день в кожаных трусиках.  
Король на день, принцесса ночью,  
Осталось лишь дождаться,  
Когда парни обратят на меня внимание, - продолжает петь старший из них, зачарованно глядя на Фрэнка, и тот потихонечку начинает покачивать бёдрами, облачёнными в нижнее бельё.

\- Ты всегда танцуешь голым с незнакомцами?  
\- У меня одержимость тобою где-то около года, - отвечает Фрэнк, полностью сбиваясь с ритма песни, но всё ещё продолжая двигаться. Глаза Джерарда расширяются.  
\- Почему я никогда не замечал этого?.. – произносит он вслух, но всё же задавая вопрос самому себе. Фрэнк пожимает плечами и вновь начинает кружиться.  
\- Возможно, потому, что ты никогда не замечал _меня_.  
Джерард хмурится: - Это неправда.

Фрэнк лишь играючи закатывает глаза и целует уголок рта парня. Он отпускает руки Джерарда и сцепляет их в замок у него за шеей, и Джерарду приходится положить свои руки на бедренные косточки Фрэнка, чтобы не упасть. Фрэнк улыбается.

\- _Папа отправил меня лечиться,_  
Он не считает меня за мужчину, - поёт Фрэнк, и Джерард оборачивает руки вокруг его талии, играясь пальцами с резинкой трусиков. - _Те, кто ходят бить драг-квин[3], не трогайте нас, пока сами не попробуете!_  
\- _Сахар, специи и милые штучки_  
Созданы не только для девочек  
GI Joe в колготках украшала мою комнату,  
Комнату единственного и неповторимого, - поёт Джерард в ответ, заставляя кружиться их обоих.  
\- _Король на день!_ \- восклицает Фрэнк и толкает Джерарда (а значит, и самого себя) к кровати. Он приземляется на тело Джерарда с каким-то странным звуком. Тот, наблюдая за снова покрасневшим лицом Фрэнка, улыбается и целует его в пухлые губы. Фрэнк перемещает руки на щёки Джерарда, после чего складывает свои кисти в форме чашки, потирая подушечками больших пальцев ямочки на лице. Руки Джерарда то и дело пробегаются по позвоночнику Фрэнка вверх и вниз, касаясь каждого позвонка и запоминая каждый из них.

Он проводит языком по нижней губе Фрэнка, и тот раскрывает рот, впуская Джерарда в себя. Их языки буквально затопляют друг друга, пробуя на вкус и сталкиваясь между собой. Фрэнк практически тонет во вкусе Джерарда, который по большей части состоит из мятных сигарет, а также от того, насколько глубоко он проталкивает свой язык. В какой-то момент Джерард опасно заваливает Фрэнка на спину, после чего немного смещается в сторону и избавляется от собственной рубашки. Фрэнк с вожделением пожирает глазами его фарфорового цвета грудь и проводит рукой по молочно-белой коже, с приятным удивлением отмечая её гладкость. Джерард начинает выцеловывать его шею, свободной рукой сжимая член, и Фрэнк вскрикивает, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу руке, которая даёт ему столь необходимое трение.

Материал настолько тонкий, что Джерард без труда может чувствовать всё то, что находится под ним. Он поднимает голову и начинает засасывать ключицы Фрэнка, одновременно с этим грубо массируя его эрекцию, при этом не избавляя того от трусиков, которые также ему натирают. Фрэнк вновь начинает задыхаться, отчего утыкается лицом в шею Джерарда, сбивчиво дыша. 

Уэй расценивает это как сигнал, чтобы в конце концов избавиться от белья, позволяя себе лишний раз прикоснуться к эрекции Фрэнка. Он несколько раз проводит языком по своей ладони и оборачивает её вокруг ствола, заставляя Фрэнка шипеть от того, что он пробегается пальцами по органу. В руке Джерарда он кажется ещё горячее и тяжелее, а также вовсю истекает смазкой. Девственник, думает Джерард про себя с усмешкой.

\- Такой невинный, - мурлычет он, оставляя поцелуи-бабочки за ухом Фрэнка и сжимая его запястья. – Ослабеваешь под одними моими прикосновениями, а я ведь только начал.

Фрэнк не знает, как ответить на это, более того, в данный момент он даже не знает, каким способом воспроизводятся слова.

\- Я не настолько н-невинен, как т-ты думаешь, - бормочет он, выгибаясь, когда Джерард начинает потирать большими пальцами его бёдра.  
\- Да? – тихо переспрашивает Джерард, и Фрэнк просто кивает ему в ответ. В следующий миг он легонько ударяет по руке Джерарда, сжимающей его член, и встаёт с кровати. Тот возмущённо мычит, но Фрэнк только машет рукой в воздухе. В итоге он открывает дверцы своего шкафа и начинает копаться в самой дальней его части, после чего вытаскивает старую коробку из-под обуви и достаёт из неё что-то. Возвращается обратно к Джерарду, показывая то, что достал секундами накануне, и Джерард делает резкий вдох.  
\- Ты просто чёртов непослушный мальчишка, - он качает головой в неверении, но, тем не менее, ухмыляется, и Фрэнк ухмыляется ему в ответ. Джерард забирает розовый дилдо из его рук и подталкивает Фрэнка обратно в кровать. Он хихикает, когда Джерард раздвигает его ноги, но мгновенно затыкается и начинает мычать что-то, когда чувствует дилдо у себя во рту.

Джерард медленно водит пальцами по каждому недостатку Фрэнка, едва касаясь нужных мест. Сам Фрэнк вяло обсасывает кончик игрушки и стонет что-то неразборчивое, после чего Уэй вытаскивает дилдо изо рта и помещает его между яйцами парня, заставляя младшего из них стонать ещё громче, чем до этого. Он скользит ею вверх и вниз, ровно как и его пальцы, касающиеся сфинктера.

\- М-м-м, Боже мой, - выстанывает Фрэнк, и Джерард воспринимает это как разрешение, чтобы протолкнуть игрушку внутрь. Фрэнк резко втягивает воздух, когда ощущает какую-то её часть в себе.  
\- Сколько раз в неделю ты используешь его? – интересуется Джерард, проталкивая дилдо ещё глубже и наблюдая, как мышцы Фрэнка сжимаются вокруг него.  
\- Каждый ёбаный день...

Это заставляет Джерарда застонать, и в итоге он вводит дилдо до основания. Фрэнк захлёбывается в неприятных ощущениях, которые присутствуют лишь поначалу, но продолжает толкаться бёдрами. Джерард то медленно вытаскивает игрушку, то загоняет её обратно, снова и снова, и он будет делать это, пока не найдёт простату этого потрясающего мальчика, что мечется под ним прямо сейчас. Фрэнк издаёт смесь звуков, состоящих из стонов и неясного бормотания, и Джерард расценивает это как хороший знак.

Через несколько толчков всё то, что раздавалось из горла Фрэнка, было прервано громким стоном. Видя то, насколько сильно Фрэнк прогибает спину, Джерард довольно ухмыляется. Щёки Фрэнка мгновенно краснеют, когда он осознаёт тот факт, что даже не подозревал, что способен издавать такие звуки.

\- Бинго, - бормочет Джерард с усмешкой на губах. Фрэнку остаётся лишь закатить глаза и слабо улыбнуться в ответ.

Дилдо каждый раз попадает по его заветной точке, заставляя Фрэнка медленно умирать с каждым толчком. Пот крупными каплями струится с его лба, руки с силой сжимают плечи Джерарда, зарываясь ногтями в кожу, так что, скорее всего, оставят синяки после себя. Всё, что известно Фрэнку прямо сейчас, так это то, что он отчаянно нуждается в большем.

Он находит в себе силы, чтобы взять Джерарда за руку и заставить его вытащить игрушку из себя. Джерард смотрит на него в полнейшем недоумении, поэтому Фрэнк одаривает его взглядом, в котором ясно читается только одно _«трахни, трахни меня уже»_. Джерард согласно кивает и вновь расстёгивает свои джинсы, изящно освобождаясь от них на уровне лодыжек. Он также снимает боксёры, после чего берёт член в руку и подносит его ко входу Фрэнка, мягко надавливая на него и заставляя внутренности Айеро скручиваться в узел.

Фрэнк снова стонет, ведь Джерард намного больше игрушки, и тот не может не стонать в ответ, ведь Фрэнк является чёртовым девственником, и проталкивать в него член равносильно удушающим объятиям. В конце концов он полностью входит в податливое тело, а впоследствии Джерарду требуются лишь несколько точных толчков, чтобы опять найти простату Фрэнка. Шестнадцатилетний буквально переполнен Джерардом, размером его члена и приятной болью, которую он приносит, поэтому сейчас он просто является вместилищем грёбаных эмоций. Он остервенело начинает дрочить самому себе, когда Джерард вновь толкается в него и стонет.

Старший из них, толкнувшись сильнее и глубже, чем до этого, начинает задыхаться, а потом замечает действия Фрэнка и, грубо оттолкнув в сторону его руку, заменяет её своей. Фрэнк сильно прогибается назад в спине, потому что он просто не может не делать это – прямо сейчас ему дрочит Джерард Уэй, а его член попадает по простате снова и снова. Он, определённо, не продержится долго.

Чувствуя, насколько они оба близки к кульминации, Джерард наклоняется и целует Фрэнка с открытым ртом. Их языки снова сталкиваются между собой, и из Фрэнка вырывается последний громкий стон.

\- Б-близок, - шепчет он, и сильно кончает спустя ещё несколько толчков. Его пальцы на ногах сжимаются, и он резко хватается за волосы Джерарда, утягивая его на себя, ближе к изголовью кровати. Его живот скручивается, а всё происходящее кажется настолько сумасшедшим, что перед глазами Фрэнка начинают плясать звёздочки.

Джерард громко рычит, когда он чувствует, с какой силой всё внутри Фрэнка сжалось вокруг него; это просто сносит ему крышу. Он выкрикивает ещё несколько проклятий, после чего кончает куда-то вглубь Фрэнка, а затем падает на него, мимолётно замечая, что они оба задыхаются.

Веки Фрэнка тяжёлые, но ему удаётся смотреть на Джерарда, улыбаясь, и тому требуется несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться, прежде чем начать говорить. Он поворачивает голову и осматривает шкаф Фрэнка.

\- Знаешь, я видел в нём больше юбок и платьев, - отмечает Джерард с усмешкой. – Как насчёт того, чтобы продемонстрировать мне их в следующий раз?  
И Фрэнк понимающе улыбается ему в ответ: - Разумеется.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - милые штучки - отсылка к мульсериалу "Суперкрошки" (Powerpuff Girls), где эти "ингредиенты" были выбраны учёным для создания идеальной маленькой девочки.  
> [2] - GI Joe - линия игрушечных фигурок солдатиков производства компании Hasbro.  
> [3] - драг-квин - сленговое выражение, используемое для обозначения исполнителей, которые переодеваются в одежду противоположного пола.


End file.
